Maliyah Jayde Emerson
Appearance She is an innocent beauty, her physical appearance pleasing enough to captivate and ensnare her targets. Her hair is pale blonde, almost silver in the moonlight, and stops just inches above her waist. Small but noticeably pointed ears barely poke out from the curtain of dark strands. Doe-like cerulean eyes rimmed with long and thick lashes look out from her angelic face. Her facial features are doll-like with porcelain pale skin, rosy cupid-bow lips, a cute button nose, high cheekbones, and delicate pale eyebrows. Standing at four feet ten inches, her body is toned with luscious curves and long legs. Her voice is sin personified or a nightmare incarnate depending on her emotions and tone. All in all, she's a gorgeous specimen to behold. Personality Maliyah's pretty upbeat and incredibly loud, not in an obnoxious way either. She tends to be more showy in her displays when she wants to be. It's not that she's an attention hog, no way, she just simply sees no reason why her pranks and actions need to be subtle. She has nothing to hide after all. If anything the young woman loves causing trouble and doesn't ever care about the consequences behind her actions. Maliyah is a rather loyal friend and tends to make the best out of every day. Her motto is: "Every day's a short day, so why the hell waste it playing it safe?" Not the best one to live by but she's not the type for logic. However, as reckless as she is it doesn't mean she's an idiot. Maliyah is incredibly intelligent, but she doesn't make that a known fact outside of her crew. Being underestimated can definitely be advanategous. She doesn't like it when her friends are down, so she tries her best to bring a smile to their face. Maliyah has no limits to the things she would do to get those close to her laughing. Looking at the way she is, no one would expect the life she had lived before or why she turned out the way she did. She's not the type to care about what others think, and she's herself through and through. Maliyah isn't arrogant but she's not a pushover either. Don't take her docile appearance as a statement to her skills. No matter how small she is, she's strong and knows quite a few ways to defend herself with the least amount of physical contact. Maliyah does stand up for herself and those she cares about. No one is safe from her anger, and she's not the type to hold her tongue. She'll curse with no shame and has no problem with knocking someone down on their ass. The best thing about her is that she'll even dance in public without a care in the world, whether it be an actual dance event or in a restaurant. The young woman loves pranks and the sky is the limit with the things she can do in her spare time. No matter how busy she is, she always makes time to torment those around her in a way that amuses her. Backstory Maliyah was born to Celeste and Ivan a few minutes after her twin brother Stefan. The two couldn't have been more different. Where she was reckless and bold, her brother was logical and passive. they were like the moon and sun, contradicting each other greatly and yet they got along so well. While her brother didn't approve of her pranks and actions, he never stood in her way and allowed her to become her own person. She wasn't so bad in her younger years, but she began to grow that way after her sixth birthday. Her parents made it a point to completely exclude her from the celebration, only proceeding to rejoice in her brother's aging not hers. While her brother did make a tiny party for the two of them, Maliyah was just unable to feel any amount of warmth. The young woman didn't know why she was shunned, and she was hurt deeply by their obvious distaste. It was her tenth birthday when she finally understood. She had been in the library, reading in a shadowed corner when she heard her parents discussing what they would do with her. Both sides of her family were wealthy, immensely so, and had birthed ambitious doctors. The reason for their treatment of her was because of the disinterest she had in their careers. Her interest in pirates had led them to despise her, something she couldn't fathom since she felt parents should accept their children regardless. After that day, she distanced herself from her brother who was silently hurt by her sudden isolation. Maliyah began to hang around with the more questionable people in Dolere Academy, and she soon found more creative ways for her pranks to be executed. Her parents were visibly horrified when she began to change the way she dressed, looking more like those wretched pirates than the young heiress she really was. Maliyah, however, didn't care for any say they had in her attire or personality. By this point in her life, she loathed the people who had brought her into the world. She was enrolled into a less prestigious school when she was fourteen, but her teachers could hardly stand her. Maliyah was rude and disruptive and made it a point to fall asleep in each of her lessons. The first few weeks of her first year were spent making a name for herself within the school, being sure everyone knew who she was and what she was capable of. It was no secret that the teachers hated her, some students idolized her while others were terrified of her. She didn't care either way, because she knew that after leaving she wouldn't be forgotten. She made many friends within the institute, others who were just like her and thrived in causing as much mischief as she did. When she started her second year at the public school, she made a point in upping her game and becoming a bigger pain in the staff's ass. She was already known for being rebellious, but her new pranks and actions made her a legend. The first week into the year, she stole the headmistress's carriage and took it for a joyride around the campus before crashing it into a tree. Maliyah had been banned for three days but that only made her more determined. Upon her return, she filled her homeroom class room with fake blood and ducks. When her friends made a point to ask why, she answered by stating that she absolutely adored ducks and blood. It didn't end there either. A few students managed to tick her off enough that she ended up pushing them down the stairs, something she didn't regret and simply muttered "Damn preps deserved it." She also flooded the second floor, blew up the infirmary, caused a domino effect in the library, locked the Headmistress in her office for four hours, put mustaches on the Headmistress's portraits, and knocked out her teacher, dressed him in lingerie before displaying him in front of the school. Maliyah was kicked out within her fifth week into her second year. Her parents, appalled by her attitude and lack of remorse, had no idea what to do with her the first few days after her expulsion. Maliyah, uncaring, left that same night to start her life anew. She was alone for half a year, fending for herself and learning the ways of a street urchin. It didn't take her long to get the ways of the street. Her personality was enough to get her by, and she learned plenty of useful skills. Sword fighting, gambling, stealing, manipulation in general. Her parents didn't even try to search for her. And she didn't care. Two years after, she was able to make enough money to purchase her beauty El Sinestro. She recruited her crew two weeks later. They had their hard times, but they soon came to an understanding. A whole year on a ship tended to do that. She heard on her nineteenth birthday, while docked in Lucertola, that her brother had killed their parents. He'd apparently blamed them for her disappearance. Apparently, he believed they'd gotten rid of her. That was the day she finally regretted. Her brother had never known what had happened to her. She bought their home, since he'd put it up for sale, and her goal now is to find him. Resources A box of doubloons, 1.5k in total, her ship El Sinestro, and her family home in Lucertola's residential area. Equipment Her two Flintlock Pistols which she keeps strapped to her boots, her sword that's kept at her side. Skills Maliyah is a rather strong person, both mentally and physically. She's always known how to lead a crowd, when it was best to punish and reward. Due to her power, she's an incredibly accomplished sailor as well. Her greatest belief is that being a pirate doesn't mean one is uneducated. The crew she surrounds herself with must either be well-read and literate or at the very least willing to learn. She's a patient teacher but a rather impatient Pirate. When she wants something done, it's either done as she says or someone's going overboard. Pirate Curse/Feat Maliyah has a special gift due to the gem she picked up on one of her visits to an uncharted island. The sapphire gem embedded itself onto her forehead, and she's been able to traverse the oceans without a need for a map or a compass. It's like the very geography was tattooed in her mind, and she always knew exactly where she was going. However, it's rather limited as the power only seems to work with places she's already been to. It doesn't work on places she's never visited personally. Her ship is also cursed as a true ghost ship, becoming transparent during any night where the moon shines. The crew, themselves, are afflicted with the curse. The only nights they're free of this is during the New Moon. Versatility Category:Mariner Category:OC Category:All Characters